Sprints and Yips
by ArtistInTraining
Summary: Mori Akira: Smart, kind, beautiful, talented, and above all, the vice-captain of the Girl's track team at Rikkidai. She doesn't want to be a loser, but yet she wants to understand herself. When she meets Yukimura Seiichi, her life turns just a bit more interesting. Yukimura/OC Seiichi/OC, Multiple pairings Cover includes(Blonde Emi) (Brown Mika) (Blue Kaori)
1. A Meeting

CH 1: A Meeting Full of Shits, Déjà Vu, and Awkwardness

"I'm sorry I can't date you." I looked at the boy standing in front of me, in which I didn't know the name of. He wasn't hideous, nor was he spectacularly handsome. His glassy eyes and frown said it all. A moment of silence passed through us.

"Why?" he questioned. I sighed.

I'm not ready, I don't know you, I'm not interested, I'm busy.

All of these statements were true, it was only a matter of deciding which of these statements was most appropriate.

"Unfortunately I don't know you at all,"

"Then you can get to know me!"

Well...Obviously I chose the wrong one.

"I'm very busy." I said. His eyes turned more understanding and soften.

Bingo.

"O-Oh, that makes sense...Being the vice-captain of the girl's track team and all" I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you for understanding. I can't have any distractions."

"Of course! W-Well thanks for letting me down easy Mori-san!" With that he ran off, leaving me to ponder about what just went down behind the school's gardens.

Had someone seriously ask me out?! The realities of the whole thing made me feel sick. Me? Sure I was the vice-captain of the track team as a second-year and was considered one of the better runners in Japan, but seriously?! When do guys ask girls like me out? My idea of a good time is running 10 miles straight. I clutched the brick wall of the school as I'm starting to hyperventilate. I'm not even this much out of breath after running a mile. I hear a high-pitched chuckle behind me.

"Classy." my best friend, Emi says. Her blonde hair is tied tightly into a French braid as usual, and is already dressed for practice.

I was too busy being confessed to, to change. Emi has always been on the happy-go-lucky side. She wore her skirt a bit higher and orders an extra small shirt to show off her chest.

She had curves in all the right places.

She is also on the track team, each member specializes in a specific category. For her, it's the high jump.

I sighed in annoyance. "Please don't say anything, I'm irritated enough as it is," she raises her arms in defense mode.

"Hey, just making a small comment. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I pull her ear.

"Ow!" she rubs her now red ear, whining softly.

"Now let's go to practice,"

.

Rikkidai is mostly noted for their tennis team. But surely enough, the girl's track team is starting to get a reputation of it's own. The boys love the girl's track team as the girls love the boy's tennis team. And because there are more boys than there are girls here at Rikkidai, the fanboys are growing by the dozens. So many that we can't even handle it.

For example, I used to wear spandex shorts to practice. Needless to say, I don't wear spandex shorts anymore. Now the wandering eyes of the fanboys are too much.

Tiptoeing my way to the girls' locker room, I refused to have the boys clawing me.

"Hey boys~" Emi waved her hand out in a flirtatious manner. I almost face-planted onto the ground.

Thanks, friend...I can always count on you.

A crowd of boys rampaged their way to us, nudging each other.

"Emi-chan! Mori-san!"

"Have a good practice you guys!"

"Wow! Looking good you guys!"

"You're so hot Emi-chan!"

Emi laughed heartily as the boys continued to crowd us. Pushing the crowd away, I ran to the locker rooms, only to have boys surround me once again.

"Mori-san, how are you?" Laughing awkwardly, I was somehow backed up against the door of the locker room.

"Oh, nothing much," I replied smoothly.

"I have to get ready for practice though…" Pulling open the door quietly I feel my hands becoming a sweaty mess.

"Oh come on!" they whined.

"Can't. You know, being the vice-captain and all," I felt the disappoint sweep through the crowd.

Being the vice-captain had its perks. Soundlessly, I slipped through the door, closing it behind me and gave out a breathless sigh of relief.

"Getting more and more popular every day, huh?" Turning around, there stood Nara Hana; My bones became frozen. We had a great relationship as teammates much to the rumors dismay. Nara-sempai was going to be the vice-captain but then Haru-sempai gave me the position. It was no hard feelings. I respected her as a player and a sempai, and she as I was her vice-captain and underling. She does the long jump like a champ. Our school is very big on winning if you haven't noticed. Our captain wants to win and how every sport in this school goes, the person with the most wins becomes the new captain.

It's pretty hardcore.

Rubbing my arms, I shrug my shoulders to her.

"They're annoying," she nods her head.

"I agree. There were never like this a year ago,"

'_That's because no one cared about this team.' _Smiling, I head for my locker and change into my practice clothes. Grabbing my jersey, I almost flinch. It was almost 90 degrees here in Japan and wearing a thick long-sleeved jersey is not ideal. We have no idea how the tennis team is able to do it so we ordered form fitting shirts with our school colors, number, and family name on the back instead. We wear the jersey during the winter, but it's tradition that we bring our jerseys to practice to show our thankfulness that we don't have to wear them.

The team only consists of six members, the toughest of the toughest. The team decided long ago that they wanted the best of the best, and no extras.

Losing is losing, meaning you are a loser. And losing is definitely not a part of living life. Losing is not acceptable. Losing means you fucking suck.

I am not a loser for sure.

I won't lie, these so-called track team in other schools is a joke. We won Nationals last year in a landslide, no one on our team lost.

The locker room door opened, revealing a traditional Japanese beauty.

"H-Hi Mori-san, Nara-sempai."

I smiled. "Hey Mika,"

Oita Mika is our tallest member; she is meek and can be compared to a machine, she never stops going. She specializes in long distance running.

Once we finished getting changed, we walk side by side to the track field. Which was now all ours, due to our two straight wins at Nationals. Only two clubs had a complete track field to their disposal, track and tennis.

"Took you guys long enough," Saga Kaori, our only freshman member called out to us.

She's from America and is known for her loudness, yanki-like tendencies, and talent in throwing shit.

Seriously.

We recruited her when she was having a tantrum, literally throwing chairs, desks, and the students. She wears her hair short, wears silver chains and gold rings, and has an attitude like no other.

No other besides another boy, Kirihara Akaya.

They go out of their way to pick on each other. All because they bumped into each other on the first day of school. Ever since then, its been like WWIII. As the vice-captains, both Genichiro Sanada and I both have to apologize to one another instead.

"_I'm very sorry that one of my regulars poured suspicious green goop onto your respectable regular." _

"_Sanada-san! Don't apologize to that bitch!"_

"_I'm very sorry that one of my regulars punched your respectable regular in the face."_

"_Mori-san! Don't apologize to that (*)dick sauce!"_

(*AN: Huge Explodingsushi15 fan guys...Empress of Tennis is meh bitch. I'm using the term 'dick sauce' which I NEVER heard before, and when I read it, I fucking died laughing. Just giving credit where it is due.)

I smiled politely, "Good afternoon, Kaori," she smirked.

"Good afternoon indeed, got that asshole good." she was down on the grass, stretching out her legs.

I didn't even want to know.

We laid down onto the ground with her, following her lead, we stretched out our muscles. Later, Emi joined us after she had her fair time with the fanboys.

"Hello regulars," a loud authoritative voice boomed out. Almost on command, we all stopped our stretches and stood up to greet our captain.

"Good afternoon, captain!"

Shiga Haru, the captain of the girl's track team.

Strong, conservative, beautiful, intelligent, and talented.

She's amazing.

Even more so at pole vaulting.

"Alright, today 200 laps. Pace yourselves, when we get to 199, we sprint. Every 50 we do, we'll walk a lap to cool our bodies. Ready? Let's go" and with that, our captain jogging along with us.

"Yes!" Instantly, we started out laps.

.

Wiping the sweat off my neck, I was third to finish.

First: Oita Miki

Second: Shiga Haru

Third: Mori Akira

Fourth: Nara Hana

Fifth: Aichi Emi

Sixth: Saga Kaori

I was never good at finding a good pace to start at. Shiga-san expected us to keep the same pace throughout, she would probably think less of you if you overvalued or undervalued your pace.

I sucked at it. I am however a natural born sprinter, that was the only thing that saved me and secured me the third spot. My calling is sprinting and hurdling. So I started out way too fast.

Sighing, I headed to the lockers. Unfortunately I was the last the leave since I offered to clean up. I didn't feel like showering in the school locker room today, so I decided to jog lightly back home. _'Just think of the bag as a weight.' _I didn't bother to change into my uniform. As I was about to open the door, until I heard something I really should've have.

"I-I love you!" I moved my hand from the doorknob so fast, you would've thought it burnt my hand.

_'Shit.'_

Then silence.

"I'm sorry," the voice was soft and full of pity.

_'Double shit.'_

"I don't see you that way, Yuki-san,"

"T-Then we can totally start hanging out more!" I could feel that desperate plead coming out from her voice.

_'Déjà vu?'_

"I need to focus on my team. I'm sorry, the answer is no,"

_'Double déjà vu.'_

I heard a loud whimper and footsteps running away. I waited for a few seconds before opening the door. A handsome boy with striking blue hair stood beside the locker room doors, looking very tired.

Yukimura Seiichi.

The captain of the boy's tennis team.

_'Triple shit.'_

Once he noticed me, he stared at me passively before giving out an award winning smile.

"Hello, you must be Mori Akira. I've heard great things about you,"

"Ah, yes. I know you as well," This is awkward.

"Since you are the captain of the boy's tennis team, and of course your underling messes around with our underling. A lot."

"Yes, they can be quite the handful," he commented, chuckling slightly. He was wearing his uniform and carrying his tennis bag. Not an ounce of sweat on his picture perfect face.

'_Unlike me'_ I felt pretty disgusting standing next to The Prince of Rikkidai and dripping in my own sweat.

But could you blame me? I was planning to go jogging!

"Excuse me, I should probably get going…" he smiled.

"Of course, sorry you had to hear that, Mari-san," I froze.

"You knew?"

"Just judging your reaction, yes,"

"Well I didn't mean to listen. You guys were standing right in front of the girl's locker-"

"I know,"

"Okay…Well…" God this is awkward. Pulling up the strap of the bag tightly onto my shoulder. I spun to the direction of my house.

"I should probably get going. Goodbye Yukimura-sempai" I could barely hear it, but I heard I faint whisper come from him.

"Goodnight,"

That was the first time I talked to him.

.

"Good morning Akira!~" Emi was crowded by boys as she waved to me. I sighed tiredly, and waved back. She skipped over to me over to me, leaving the group of boys behind. As they mentally cried, Emi happily jumped onto my back, cuddling my head affectionately.

"Hi Emi,"

"Hey! Is it true? Are we going to be practicing our jumps?!" she bounced around excitedly. I smiled at her antics. She is so cute.

"Yes, high jumps, longs jumps, hurdles, all that jazz," I patted her head.

"Yay!" She hugs she before she starts jumping around the classroom, even as the bell rings.

When the teacher walks in she was still hyper, yelling out, "Yay!" every once in a while. A vein popped out of sensei's head. She started scolding Emi. The class laughed as she pouted her lips and sat in her seat.

.

I got changed for practice early today. The others wouldn't be here for at least 15 minutes. Since today was Friday, the whole school was at their respected clubs so no fanboys or fangirls today.

I smiled as I laid onto the ground of the field. Closing my eyes, I took in the sweet smell of the grass, the warm sun, and the delicate wind. It was beautiful today. Not too hot, not too cold-**SPALSH!**

I spoke too soon.

I felt cold, freezing actually.

Cold, icy water; all over me, I was completely drenched.

I opened my eyes to hear a cackling laughter.

Of course.

"Really got you, Mori-chan!"

I rolled my eyes.

Masaharu Niou.

The school's infamous trickster.

This was a first. He never pranked me before.

"NIOU!" a booming voice called out.

We both flinched. The whole boy's tennis regulars were, for some reason, here. Maybe they were looking for him? I don't know.

"Sanada-san," he acknowledged.

"What have you done this time?!" his face, let me tell you, was so red. It looked like an apple. I was pretty easy to infer what had happened.

Niou carrying an empty bucket, me on the ground, dripping with water.

"Here, let me help you," I looked up to see the kind face of Yukimura-sempai holding out a hand to me. Gratefully I accepted. As he pulled me up effortlessly, I could hear someone cough awkwardly and the eyes of some watching me and some looking away bashfully.

I looked down.

The white t-shirt I worn clutched onto myself as a second skin. My black bra was very noticeable.

Before I could say anything, a fluffy white towel came to my recuse. Yagyuu Hiroshi stood behind me, pulling the towel around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Yagyuu-sempai," he smiled.

"Of course,"

"YOU IDIOT! Look at what you've done!" Sanada-sempai looked beyond furious and flustered.

"Of all people he pranks one of the most respected ladies of Rikkidai," a red haired boy comments to the boy beside him. I believe his name is Bunta Marui and the other boy beside him is his doubles partner, Kuwahara Jackal.

Most respected lady? That's flattering.

"It's fine. It's already been done, though I do expect an apology," I looked over at Niou-sempai. He looks away and starts whistling a happy tune. I raised a brow.

"NIOU!" no affect…He just starts smirking.

"Niou~" the kind voice of Yukimura-sempai is slightly tense.

A silence passes through us. I look over at the regulars and they look absolutely mortified.

Niou-sempai sighs, "I'm sorry," he said pouting. I nodded my head.

"OH MY GOD! What happened!?" shrieked a voice. Emi ran to me, grabbing my head and starts checking for scratches.

"What's the meaning behind this?" Shiga-sempai walks calmly over and crosses her arms together.

"It seems that one of their regulars played a cruel joke on Mori-san," Nara-sempai comments, pushing up her glasses.

"I fucking knew this day would come. THE CONTINUATION OF WWIII!" Kaori is laughing like a maniac and starts cracking her knuckles.

"You crazy bitch! This isn't out fault!" Akaya starts walking over to her, only to have Renji-sempai to hold him back.

"That's right you fucking (*)dick sauce! PUSSY OUT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BIT-!"

Mika came over to me and gave me a hug even in my wet state. She's always concerned about everyone's well-being.

"Why would you let one of your regulars do this?" Mika's voice is quiet and meek, but you can hear the pain come from her voice. She is directing the question to Sanada-sempai.

"W-Well-"

"It's fine," I cut him off. I was obvious that they both had feelings for each other and my god, I'm not going to ruin it. "They already apologized and-ACHOO!"

It became very quiet.

Emi wailed as she tackled me onto the ground cuddling me. Mika also joined in, rubbing my back gently.

"Poor baby!"

"Guys, I'm fine really!"

"Mori-san, you are not allowed to go to school tomorrow," Nara-sempai puts her hand onto her hips.

"Wait-What?!"

"That's final!" my teammates all yelled out in unison.

_'Shittttt.'_


	2. Cough cough I'm Sick

**Replies to Angels**

**XxBloodandButterfliesxX-**** Wow, I'm so honored to have you say that! I love writing Kaori more than I honestly do with my main character haha ooppss! Thanks for the heads up on the spelling errors. I got you gurl. I corrected them. Another thanks for Yagyuu's name because I got the information on Wiki and sometimes they get things wrong. :P EMPRESS OF TENNIS! HAY, GURLL HAYYY! Yes...I think we'll be VERY good friends. ;)**

**Micki- I very happy that you like the plot! ^.^ Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. I won't lie I kinda was busy and didn't do the best on this one...But the best I could do in a short amount of time! :)**

CH 2: *Cough Cough* I'm Sick

I can't believe I'm sick.

Somehow after I got home after my teammates dragged me there, it suddenly became a lot worst.

"ACHO!" This is all Niou-sempai's fault. If he hadn't dumped water on me this wouldn't have happened. I grabbed some tissues off of the counter and lightly dab my nose.

"Honey, some of your friends are here to visit you!" my mom's voice echoes upstairs. Throwing the tissue in the trash, I wrap my blanket around my shoulders for warmth and went downstairs. Only to be greeted by Emi tackling me down the stairs.

"Akira!" Kaori takes her away though.

"You dork! She's sick! Look at her, she looks like a taco!" I rub my red nose as I laughed at her silliness.

"Yeah, I'm surprised how sick I got," I replied.

"We're not," Nara-sempai pushed up her glasses. I sweatdropped.

"According to your data, you get sickly easily. Meaning your immune system isn't strong at all. Don't worry, we'll work on it."

Just great, absolutely fantastical.

"Thanks I guess,"

"That wasn't a compliment,"

I know that Nara-sempai isn't trying to be cruel; she's just honest. And I love that about her.

"Um, Akira?" Mika is fidgeting her fingers, looking down and was blushing.

"Yes?"

"I-I made you these!" she is holding out a box of cookies.

"Thank you Mika," I accept the cookies gratefully.

She looks like a maiden in love…

Haru-sempai comes over and grabs my shoulders, "I think you should take tomorrow off as well,"

"What?! I'll be fine guys I promis-"

"Take tomorrow off!" they all shout at me.

"A-Ah, of course,"

Damn, they scary.

.

My parents left to go do some shopping and I was left alone. I told them I would be fine by myself. During this time I was able to think about my school year so far.

I'm doing well in my studies, both teachers and students love me, and some even idolize me. Not to mention, I'm the vice-captain of the track team which is a great achievement as a second year, and I will definitely be getting scholarships in the future for sports and academics but…. I feel like I'm missing something important.

I roll onto my side and close my eyes, thinking for a deeper meaning.

Maybe I do need to lose to know the "greater meaning in life"…

No! Okay Akira, let's calm down. No one is losing anything. Not me. Not my team. NOPE.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts.

Who could that be?

My parents should have not been home this early. It was still chill so I wrapped myself up in a blanket. Walking downstairs I have to hold onto the railings. My head felt painful and my eyes were heavy.

Opening the door, there stood Yukimura-sempai. He was dressed impeccably as always. He wore a gray cashmere sweater and a pair of casual jeans.

He looked like a model while I looked like a taco according to Kaori.

"S-Sempai? Can I help you with something?" I was shocked to say the least. He looks at my pensively before smiling brightly.

"My mother thought it would be nice to bring you some miso soup since it was one of my regular's fault that you got sick in the first place," he handed a bag to me.

How nice of him.

"I really can't accept this Yukimura-sempai," bring the bag closer to me, he puts on the saddest, sweetest puppy dogface…ever.

"Please, my mother would be very upset with me,"

Was he pouting?

Sighing I take the bag from his hands.

"Thank you very much sempai," The bag felt heavier than most bags would feel.

"Will you be returning to school tomorrow," I smiled weakly.  
"I don't think I could even if I tried. My team is very…caring," More like threatening.

"Well I hope you feel better Mori-san,"

"Goodby-" He suddenly steps up to me, coming in very close.

I can't seem to breath. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes unable to say anything. He leans in; I could feel his breath on my frosty skin.

"You look like a burrito," he says breathlessly.

_I don't even know what he said, it sounded so sexy._

"T-Thanks,"

"Please take carry of yourself Mori-san, you look ghostly pale and it looks like you're about to drop the miso soup my mother made for you," he steps away from me and waves as he starts leaving.

What just happened?

.

The next day, I was completely homebound. I stayed home stuffing my face with honey lemon water, cookies, and miso soup. It was around six at night when I decided that I felt better and should go out for a run.

I crawled out bed to go wash my nasty face and put my black hair into a high ponytail. The girls came to visit me again after their practice. I had the okay by Shiga-sempai to go to school tomorrow.

I slipped into a gray tank top and wore black spandex shorts to jog in. Grabbing my iPod, I went downstairs and put my tennis shoes on.

When I stepped outside I wanted to cry.

It was so nice tonight. There was a slight chill, but overall perfect weather for me. I started off sprinting at high speed, occasionally stopping to start pacing myself and then jogging lightly. I didn't stop running until I reached the park, which was a good two miles away from my house. There I continued my stretches, which I didn't bother to do in the beginning.

I wasn't really out of breath, but I sat down anyways at one of the benches provided at the park.

I sat and took a deep breath. I laid my head at the crook of the bench, slouching. My shoulders felt a little heavy; I stood up.

Only to have my legs go weak and fall forward.

_Opps._

Luckily someone was able to catch me.

"Gotcha!" the boy looked around my age and sported the spikiest hair I'd ever since in my life. I didn't really know what to do but stare at it.

The boy in front of me, which I later noticed was with a shorter boy who had an indifferent look on his face.

"Um, miss?" I snap out at the trace I was in from looking at his hair.

"Oh, thanks a lot," I push myself off of him and dust the invisible specks on my tank top.

"I'm Mori Akira," I said as I bowed.

He bowed as well, but had to get the shorter boy to bow back by slapping the back of his head.

"I'm Momo and this is chibi is Ryoma!"

"BAKA, I'm not chibi!"

"Why don't you try looking in a mirror before you say that huh!?"

"Why don't you look at your spikey hair and do something about it!? Mori-san has stared at it for the last five minutes!" I sweatdropped. Was I really that obvious?

It was weird that they didn't even bother to mention their family names…Judging by there jerseys, they were from Seigaku.

I wonder what kinda of a school it is.

They are so familiar with each other even though one is obviously his sempai. That is something no one would ever do at Rikkidai. I don't call anyone by their names, only their family names. And the people who I do call by their name must be extremely close to me.

Respect your sempai is something everyone learns at Rikkidai.

_Not unless you beat them._

I shake my head and focus on the Momo and Ryoma who are still arguing.

.

This morning I felt beautifully refreshed and ready for school. Remember about yesterday's encounter, I ended up exchanging numbers with the both Momo and Ryoma.

I got dressed, wearing a white t-shirt and summer vest since it was starting to become seasonally appropriate.

Going downstairs I see my mother in the kitchen.

"Ah! Akira, have some breakfast before you go," she doesn't even wait for my answer as she plops down a plate of egg whites and low-fat Greek yogurt.

This is your diet for track.

Eating the right foods or whatever…

Our diet isn't to lose weight, it's to energize us for the day and of anything gets rid of the water weight, which as runner we need to lose because it ends up slowing everyone down.

"Thanks mother," I dug in.

"I also prepared your bento! Nara-san was so nice to email me the recipes,"

"That sounds like her," I say as I eat a mouthful of yogurt. Once I finish my breakfast, I say goodbye to my mother and take a gentle jog to school. I ended up bumping into Kaori on the way there.

"Hey," I said as I jog close by her.

"Hey yourself," she smirks at me.

"Ready for morning practice?" I asked.

"No" she admitted. "We only eat egg whites and yogurt! We better be getting some real fucking food after out tournament next weekend!" I laughed.

"I promise we will, and Shiga-sempai and I are paying," Kaori threw her fist into the air.

"HELLS YEAH!"

I smiled gently. She was so kind and yet no one could see it.

"I'm very happy you joined the team," I patted her head as she looked flustered.

"T-Thank you, sempai,"

So cute.

"You know, a lot of girls are jealous of you and Shiga-sempai and they started talking shit… I just got really upset, you know?" I closed my eyes, stuck in a memory.

There was a fight that happened between Kaori and a few third years. Typically, the first and second years are the ones who really look up to me, which I'm flattered about. It's the third years that have a problem with me for some reason.

One day, some were some about me behind my back and Kaori overheard them in the bathroom. This is where things kind of started getting ugly.

This is where her talent in throwing shit usually backfires.

It was a big deal.

She was close to being kicked off the team and having some crazy amount of detentions.

"I know Kaori," We don't bother to look at each other.

_I know._

When we get to the locker rooms, I see all the girls already getting dressed.

"Hey!" Emi slides into my arms for a hug. She winks at me as I roll my eyes and drop her to the floor.

"Ouchies!"

"Don't be a baby," I said. I slap her on the back hard.

When Shiga-sempai calls for us, we all gather around her.

"As you all know, we have our tournament next weekend," A few 'woops' come from Kaori and Emi. Shiga-sempai laughs in good humor and continues, "Fortunately, the boy's tennis team has their tournament in the following week of ours," I stand up next to Shiga-sempai and continue, "So we are going to go to a camp this week for intense training,"

"NANI!?"


End file.
